


Regular turned Annoying

by ayatoes



Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, I Tried, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, Lambo & I-Pin aren't children, Lambo is scared, Protective I-Pin, Slight OOC, TYL I-Pin, TYL Lambo, They'll work to become friends, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: It was a regular day for I-Pin until her manager brings in a handsome looking man, her “regular” becomes a tad bit annoying.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & I-Pin
Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Regular turned Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> June 24: Lightning Day - Bookshop AU/Curses

“I-Pin, would you like a break? You’ve been attending the front desk since you started.” Her manager, Tsunayoshi Sawada walked over to her with concern and she couldn’t help but swoon over him. Shaking her head, she smiled warmly.

“I’m fine Sawada-san, I’d like to continue attending the cash register.” She replied politely

“Call me Tsuna! Anyway, I’ll be in my office if you want a break alright? Don’t be shy to call me.” Tsuna smiled as he handed a bag of gyoza bun to her before patting her head fondly and walking off to the back of the bookstore, humming a tune that she found comforting.

“Thank you, Sawada-san!” She called out before he had disappeared behind the door and she heard a muffled reply.

“You’re welcome I-Pin, but didn’t I tell you to call me Tsuna? Sawada-san makes me feel old!” causing her to chuckle to herself before she turned her attention to the bag of gyoza buns in her hand, opening it slowly and taking out one. She adored her manager’s gyoza buns because it reminded her of her family friend who took her in when her parents divorced, and her mother did not want her to feel burdened by the stress of having new family members. Her father did visit her often, but he apologized continuously, giving her presents and spending time with her when he could.

“Family problems could be very difficult to deal with and understand.” She muttered before taking a bite on a piece of gyoza bun. Her attention was caught by the ring of the bell from the front door.

“Welcome to Oozora Bookstore, how may I help you?” She asked the customer, putting her food away.

“Tsuna-nii, I need help.” A masculine voice drawled out.

“Excuse me?” I-Pin asked, raising a brow at the person. She analyzed him - curly hair, slouched posture, slow speech, and a hand in his pocket. “Who are you?”

“That’s what I’m supposed to ask you, who are you? You’re not Tsuna-nii.” The man replied. I-Pin squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Well, I work here broccoli. What about you?” I-Pin replied causing the man to gasp in shock, his hand mockingly flying over his chest.

“Well, forehead, I’m here for no good Tsuna.” The curly-haired man replied rather sassily, and I-Pin blenched at the name. She remembered how her manager used to get picked on by their previous coworkers until they all got fired mysteriously when they started picking on her for her bad eyesight - the timing was eerie, but she was thankful that no one was talking bad about her favorite manager anymore.

“Listen here broccoli, you might be a customer, but no one talks ill of Sawada-san! He’s taken good care of me and has done way too many good things for you to talk ill of such a person, you got that?” I-Pin hissed at the customer, throwing a nearby book towards him.

“Ouch! No good Tsuna is this the kind of worker you hire!” The man whined loudly as he caught the book clumsily and taking a step back. I-Pin saw red as she lunged at him then grabbed his collar.

“Why you-“ I-Pin was about to bash his face with her fist but Tsuna’s voice came to the rescue.

“What’s happening here? Lambo? I-Pin?”

“Tsuna-nii!” The man wailed and I-pin felt like her eardrums were about to break due to his cries.

“I’m sorry about him I-Pin, he’s my brother.” Tsuna walked over to them and I-Pin raised a brow - confused. She looked at Tsuna and then turned to face the crying man beneath her.

“Him?” I-Pin asked in disbelief while squinting her eyes and studying the man even closer. A beauty mark and a cow print polo, the first few buttons were undone. She couldn’t connect the dots.

“He’s adopted.” Tsuna filled her in as if reading her confused thoughts and she broke from her thoughts.

“Ah. I see.” I-Pin nodded as she stood up from the floor and reached her hand out to the crying man. “I apologize for lashing out at you, Sawada-san’s brother. I did not know.”

“No good Tsuna, you should fire her! She hurt me!” Lambo whined as he slapped her hand away and wiped his tears then pointing an accusing finger at I-pin causing her to flinch.

“Lambo.” Tsuna’s stern voice froze them both on their spots “What did I tell you about those kinds of things?”

“I’m sorry.” Lambo huffed and looked away angrily with a puffed cheek.

“I’m sorry about this I-pin, Lambo isn’t very good with strangers. I do hope you two will somehow get along though. In the future at least.” Tsuna said apologetically as he ruffled I-pin’s hair. The scene was interrupted with Tsuna’s phone ringing and him excusing himself and rushing out of the bookstore leaving the two alone in awkward silence.

“Forehead,” Lambo said as he stuck his tongue out at her and I-pin rolled her eyes.

“Broccoli. I’ll treat you out for ramen after my shift since Sawada-san said we should get along well with each other.”

“Fine but it better be high quality.”

“I’m not wasting millions to satisfy a rotten broccoli like you.”

“I’m telling Tsuna-nii that you’re a bully.”

“If Sawada-san finds out you’re lying what would he say?”

“He wouldn’t know because you wouldn’t have a say.” Lambo said sticking out his tongue at her.

“Ah I see, so you have chosen death.” I-pin replied ominously as she cracked her knuckles causing Lambo to swallow his saliva nervously.

“This is murder! AAAA!! Tsuna-nii!! Save me from the forehead monster!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had A LOT of stories for this day but I really couldn't finish any of them because I keep hitting road blocks except for this one. I kind of feel like it's out of character? but well I kind of head canon this is how they act like if they met when they're older and I-Pin is a lot more protective.


End file.
